NUNCA MAS
by chobits080
Summary: Sango lleva un matrimonio feliz con Miroku de muchos años, hasta decide abandonarla. Sango se niega aceptar la realidad por lo que se jugará su última carta con tal de retener a su esposo.


**NUNCA MÁS**

**Capitulo Primero**

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y ella continuaba despierta esperando que su esposo por fin se dignara a llegar a su casa, por muy estúpido que pareciera añoraba esos días en que él llegaba a altas horas de la noche borracho seguramente después de haberse revolcado con alguna prostituta y de haber gastado grandes cantidades de dinero en su despilfarros, por lo menos en esas ocasiones el se deshacía en disculpas con ella y la famosa frase que aunque sabía nunca cumpliría a ella le gustaba tanto escucharla "nunca más volverá a suceder" por más mujeriego que fuera, se desvivía en demostrarle que la única a la que amaba era ella y eso era más que suficiente para sentirse feliz, pero la situación ahora era una muy distinta.

El había tomado a su nueva secretaria como su amante ¿y que tenía eso de especial? Era la misma historia de siempre, desde que andaba de novia con él la historia se repetía una y una y otra vez. Ella no había cambiado para nada en absoluto seguía siendo la misma, era él, el que había cambiado como si ya se hubiera cansado de su matrimonio o había descubierto que su nueva amante era mucho mejor que ella.

Esta no era una simple aventura como las demás, las otras no duraban más de un mes con esta ya iba casi para tres meses, en sus otras aventuras cuando ella le preguntaba que si porque llegaba tarde o por la mancha de lápiz labial en su camisa o que si por que llegaba tan tarde a casa; al menos el se las arreglaba para inventarle excusas y cuando no hallaba que inventar le pedía perdón casi de rodillas, la sorprendía con algún obsequio y prácticamente la trataba como una reina todo con tal de que ella lo perdonara y le volviera a sonreír.

Miroku nunca se había caracterizado por ser discretos en sus conquistas, pero con esta no se esforzaba para nada en disimular, había llegado al descaro total solo faltaba que se la llevara a casa y le dijera "hola te presento a mi querida". Había encontrado varias cartas de amor entre sus ropas, las continúas llamadas de esa mujer y que en muchas ocasiones ella misma le había tocado atender y el colmo llevaba en su cartera una foto de ella con todo y dedicatoria que ni siquiera se molestaba en esconder. Había llegado a un punto en el que se había convertido en un verdadero cínico.

El verdadero problema no era que con esta relación al parecer él iba más en serio con las demás el verdadero problemas radicaba en que él había cambiado completamente con respecto a ella del hombre amable cariñoso y atento que se desvivía por darle siempre lo mejor no quedaba ni el recuerdo Miroku estaba convertido en un verdadero patán y ella tan preocupada por salvar su matrimonio que ni si siquiera era capaz de reclamarle como era debido, de plano estaba perdiendo la dignidad.

Se había pasado toda la noche en vela martirizándose mentalmente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina se esmeró por preparar un desayuno de los más completo y de lo más sabroso seguro que esa mujerzuela ni siquiera sabía preparar un par de huevos revueltos. Cuando terminó se ocupó de su persona quería verse bonita para Miroku, quería rescatar por lo menos un poco de ese amor que antes él juraba tenerle.

Cuando lo escuchó entrando a la casa se apresuro para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Ya llegaste mi amor?- le preguntó esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Qué no me estás viendo? –le respondió de muy mala gana- hazme un gran favor y no me hagas preguntas estúpidas.

Se dirigió a la recamara y en poco minutos se arreglo para irse a la oficina.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- Le preguntó Sango

-No tengo tiempo ya es muy tarde.

-Come aunque sea un poco –le insistió ella.

-No me quiero enfermar de un dolor de estómago, a tu comida cuando no le falta sal, está desabrida.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se le quedó viendo al rostro, ella se emocionó, de pronto creyó que le haría una caricia, pero su decepción fue mayúscula.

Miroku retiró un poco de pintura labial con su pulgar y le dijo:

-¿Por qué usas tanto maquillaje? –Pareces una ramera.

Sango intentando sobreponerse y de mantener la serenidad le respondió:

-Antes a ti te gustaba.

-Eran mentira –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sin el menor remordimiento. Se marchó dejándola ahí sola con los ojos húmedos por el futuro llanto y con un nudo en la garganta.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, se llevó las manos al rostro no tenía caso seguir soportando las ganas de llorar e intento desahogarse y darse consuelo ella misma ¿En que momento había cambiado tanto Miroku? Pudo haberle sido infiel en infinidad de ocasiones podría tener miles de defectos, pero también era un hombre cariñoso y amable y lo más importante que no dudaba de su amor en todo momento, en eso sonó el teléfono, se despejo un poco para contestar.

-Bueno.

-Buenos días señora Sango necesito que pase a mi consultorio tengo el resultado de sus análisis.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Voy ahora mismo –le respondió

Se quitó los rastros de lágrima que tenía. Sospechaba lo que su doctor tenía que decirle, en medio de su tristeza, podía sentir algo de alegría, aún tenía una última oportunidad de salvar su matrimonio y aún tenía una mínima esperanza de que Miroku volviera a ser el mismo de antes con ella.

Ese día se Sango se esmeró en preparar la comida, como siempre lo hacía, no sabía ni porque se esforzaba tanto, el de seguro no vendría a comer y si venía peor todavía, solo era para insultarla y hacerla sentir mal. Pero ese día era especial, tenía que comunicarle a Miroku lo que su médico le había dicho a ella en la consulta y con eso seguramente salvaría su matrimonio, pero tendría que esperar hasta la cena, al parecer ese día tampoco vendría a comer.

La hora de la cena también pasó y él no llegaba a casa, seguramente esa noche tampoco vendría a comer no tenía caso desvelarse. A punto estaba de irse a dormir cuando él llegó, los ojos de Sango se iluminaron de alegría y de inmediato lo abordó.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte –le dijo ella esperanzada.

Miroku casi ignorándola se dirigió a la recamara seguido por ella.

-Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte… mejor dicho solo vengo a despedirme –le comunicó Miroku sacando su ropa del ropero y aventándola sin el menor cuidado a una maleta abierta que yacía sobre la cama.

Sango no podía salir de su sorpresa; se suponía que esa noche iban a reconciliarse y que las cosas volverían hacer como antes.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Sango sin poder creer lo que oía y lo que veía.

-¿Estás sorda o que? -Señalando con su dedo índice su oído –Te dije que me voy no sé si lo habrás notado pero nuestro matrimonio hace mucho que no funciona, lo mejor será separarnos.

-Te vas con ella ¿verdad?, con Kagura, tu secretaria.

-Si, me voy con ella, que es mucho mejor que tú.

-A punto estaba de cruzar la puerta de salida, cuando se dio media vuelta y le preguntó.

-¿Qué era eso importante que tenías que decirme?

Sango tomó la carpeta amarilla que había dejado en la mesita del teléfono y se la entregó sin mediar palabras de por medio. Miroku abrió la carpeta curioso de su contenido, no pudiendo creer lo que ahí estaba escrito.

-Sango esto no puede ser posible –Caminaba de un lado a otro como bestia enjaulado y de vez en cuando pasaba una de sus manos entre su cabellos, se veía más que molesto, realmente furioso

Los documentos de la carpeta correspondían a unos exámenes de laboratorio de la prueba de embarazo y estaba claramente escrita la palabra positivo.

-Ya sé qué en más de una ocasión me dijiste que no querías tener hijos aún –Ella pensó que su enfado se debía eso-. Pero tú bien sabes que no hay un método anticonceptivo 100 seguro y después de ocho años de matrimonio es normal que resulté embarazada.

En un momento desesperado por retenerlo se abrazó a él con favor. Quédate podemos ser una familia feliz los tres; yo estoy dispuesta a perdonarte todo.

-¿Qué tu me vas a perdonar a mí? -le decía incrédulo sin corresponder a su abrazo –no seas cínica Sango.

-Miroku la tomó de los brazos sin medir sus fuerzas y la separó de él, ella levantó la vista y lo vio a los ojos que ardían en furia.

-¿Dime quien es el padre de tu hijo?

-Eres tú Miroku –le contestó nerviosa sin poder entender porque actuaba así.

-A mi no me ves la cara de idiota –le gritó frenético y la arrojó con fuerza de no haber sido por el sofá, hubiera visitado el suelo.

-Yo no puedo ser el padre de ese niño hace tres meses que me hice la vasectomía, yo no pude haberte embarazado; quien lo hubiera imaginado: resultaste ser peor que yo, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, ni de tú bastardo.

Le arrojó las llaves de la casa al piso, dándole a entender que ya no las necesitaría y dando un portazo se marchó dejando a Sango sola con sus pensamientos y con sus lágrimas.

CONTINUARA…

Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta página, espero les guste, será un minific, solo tres capitulos. Me despido, Bye.


End file.
